Funky Kong
Funky Kong is the coolest Kong on Donkey Kong Island and has a strong passion for surfing. He first appeared in the game Donkey Kong Country. In the game, Funky Kong operates Funky's Flights, a small airport that allows Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to travel to previously completed worlds. The two Kongs travel in the Jumbo Barrel, a special barrel designed by Funky himself. The Jumbo Barrel resembles a normal barrel, except that it has the features of a jumbo jet attached to the barrel. Donkey and Diddy can use this special barrel to travel to the earlier levels of the game and earn a lot of extra lives before attempting some of the more difficult levels ahead. Funky Kong returns in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. In this game, Funky Kong provides the same service as he did in the previous adventure. The cool Kong opened up various airports, known as Funky’s Flights II, around Crocodile Isle, the Kremling home island. However, flights are not free in this game, and Diddy or Dixie Kong have to cough up two Kong Family Coins before they can fly to previous worlds. In this game, the two Kongs ride in the Funky Barrel, another flying barrel created by Funky. The Funky Barrel looks like a regular barrel except that it has wooden wings and a propeller attached to it. Of course, Funky Kong reappears in the next sequel, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. In this game, Funky Kong owns a vehicle rental service known as Funky’s Rentals. Using various vehicles, Dixie and Kiddy can explore new areas of the Northern Kremisphere. If the two Kongs discover certain items during their adventure, they can bring them to Funky so that he can build new vehicles to allow further exploration of the continent. In this game, Funky Kong gives up the surfer look and becomes a mechanic, complete with blue jeans and a tool belt. However, he still keeps his trademark doo-rag. After three games of running operations that revolve around transportation, Funky Kong decides to look for a new gig. In Donkey Kong 64, Funky opens up Funky's Armory, a shop that sells various weapons to the Kong family. In the shop, Donkey purchases the Coconut Shooter, Diddy buys the Peanut Popgun, Tiny Kong scores the Feather Bow, Lanky Kong receives the Grape Pipe, and Chunky acquires the Pineapple Launcher. The five Kongs can return to Funky’s shop to purchase homing upgrades or extra ammunition. Additionally, Funky Kong will refill the Kongs entire supply ammunition whenever they visit him. In this game, Funky Kong completely changed his wardrobe as he wears camouflage gear, red goggles, a green cap (giving up the doo-rag), and has a large rocket strapped to his back. Gallery Artwork File:Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Funky Kong Artwork 2 - Donkey Kong Country.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' File:Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country 3.png|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' Sprites File:FunkyCountrySpriteSNES.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) File:FunkyCountrySpriteColor.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (Game Boy Color) File:FunkyPilotSelectionSprite.png|''Diddy Kong Pilot'' (2003) (Selection) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Diddy Kong Pilot (2003 build) Category:Kongs Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Furry Category:Nintendo Characters